


Tip Toes

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, handjob, kagehinakagemonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's got him on his tiptoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip Toes

**Author's Note:**

> For kagehinakagemonth on tumblr, went reaaaal loose with the prompt "you got me on my tiptoes" and spit out some light porn.

Kageyama’s toes just barely touched the floor as he squirmed against the bindings on his wrists, holding him up onto his tiptoes. It would have been tolerable at that, but no, Hinata had blindfolded him and teased his nipples, his neck, his hipbones, stroking lightly over his body with feather light touches, then nothing.

He whined, lifting one foot then the other, clenching his legs together, trying to get stimulation to his cock. He didn’t know how Hinata did it, but with every swipe of the tongue, stroke of the fingers, even the occasional scrape of the teeth and his erection never flagged, not until Hinata was there touching him, swallowing around him, just being in contact with him. 

He craved the orange head’s touch.

“What’s wrong Tobio~? Is something the matter?”

He turned his head in the direction he though he heard Hinata’s voice from, letting out a squeak as hands reached around from behind to gently flick his pert nipples, then rub them in slow circles to draw a low moan. Kageyama dropped his head to his chest.

“I…I want…” 

His face flushed and he flinched slightly as Hinata began to nibble onto his neck. 

“I want-“ 

One of those trailing hands slid down his chest to grip his cock, thumb brushing at the head and tearing a moan from him in surprise. 

“Please Shouyou!”

“Such a delicious reaction you’re feeding me To~bio~” Hinata purred, using his free hand to tilt Kageyama’s head and kiss him, stroking him deliberately slow to draw more whimpering moans and soft pleas for more. 

~~~


End file.
